And Then He Smiled
by Noelle Joi
Summary: Random Leyton fluff. One shot.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill..._**

**_A/N: Hi, this is my first One Tree Hill fanfiction but I have been on here for awhile..check out my profile if you are curious. This is kind of a random splattering of a story. It's just fluff I guess. So, enjoy!_**

* * *

**And Then He Smiled**

_L.A.- Post Lucas and Peyton's Break-Up_

You know what is an amazing feeling? Not caring anymore. It happened suddenly, today, to be exact. I woke up and the ache that has been vibrating in my bones for months had suddenly withered. I didn't care anymore. It didn't matter that Lucas Scott wasn't in my life anymore. It didn't matter that I was living with a decision that I've regret from the day that I said "Someday...". The day felt brighter and the world seemed bigger and full of endless possibilities. I woke up, got out of bed, and felt even more inspired than ever to make myself fit in at my job and work my way up to a higher level. I went through my daily routine with a more positive look on things. I took a shower, threw together an outfit, grabbed some breakfast, walked out of my apartment, and then... And then my vibrant mood crumbled. I saw his face on a sign for his book signing walking down 3rd street and the darkness crept back in. Reality killed my mood. And, there I was again, helplessly in love with someone who I didn't have anymore.

* * *

_Tree Hill- Post Lucas and Peyton's fight in the Studio_

I was still angry. I played our conversation over and over in my head for days. It felt good to be mad at him. Well, mostly. He wouldn't take the rent money. But I was equally stubborn and found a way to get that envelope in his hands. We bumped into each other periodically throughout the night. And at the end of the night I saw him and the anger and bitterness melted away. We were alone. We exchanged words that were way overdue and we kissed. And everything felt ok again. It felt right.

And then I knocked on his door and there was Lindsay. She held her hand up and said, "Lucas asked me to marry him." I looked at her. I looked at him. And it felt like I had been punched in the abdomin with force. I faked a smile, mumbled something about why I needed to go and ran away as fast as I possibly could.

* * *

_"Peyton? I hate you."_

_"What?" The three words flooded over me and I I suddenly felt dizzy._

_"I wish you never came back. You ruined my life."_

It had been awhile since that night and I know he was sorry that he said it and he told me that he didn't mean it but sadly, that didn't take away the harshness of the memory. And then I got a phone call.

"Hey it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

* * *

Butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. I was nervous. I was missing my mom even more than usual, wishing that she could be with me on the most important day of my life. Karen was there, along with Brooke and Haley. Haley was putting the finishing touches on my hair, Brooke was fluffing out my dress, making sure the veil was just right and Karen there for comfort. She gave me a few words of wisdom and a big hug and then went to go see Lucas. Haley and Brooke went first and soon I followed. I was feeling dizzy and weird and completely freaked out. _What if I'm making a horrible decision? What if he isn't the one? I don't want to get divorced. What if...?_

"You ready honey?" Dad laid a hand on my shoulder. I just stared at him and gave him a light smile and soon nodded. He took my arm and the doors opened. And despite the big crowd and the priest and all of my friends in the front, the only person I could see was Lucas, in a tuxedo, his blue eyes shining. And he looked at me and smiled and all of my anxieties and worries fled my heart and mind. I felt like I was floating down the aisle to the alter. My father kissed me gently on the cheek and then he took my hands. The ceremony was simple and beautiful. We both said "I do" and then, we were married. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, just kind of random Leyton fluff. Review if you have critiscim...or if you liked it or whatever...I might be writing more One Tree Hill stuff.


End file.
